Simple, Really
by ChocoCoatedLemons
Summary: Short MelloxMatt one-shot, yaoi, lemon. Please review. Mattykinz, I have you to thank, and blame, for this one... *Used to be my old account, twistedpearls*


**Author's Note:** Death Note random one-shot lemon that popped into my head. MelloxMatt, rated for a reason, yaoi. Flames shall be eaten.

Warnings: MelloxMatt, Yaoi, BoyxBoy etc. Umm. Sex... That's really it.

Dedicated: Matty, for obvious reasons. Thanks for the inspiration.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters involved in it.

* * *

Panting. Moaning. _Feeling._ Their fumbling, crashing bodies fell against each other helplessly as the older boy, his hair shining in the half-light watching through the curtains, thrust hard into the red-head beneath him.

Matt bit down on his hand to stifle his screams, before Mello prised his arm back and pushed his adept tongue into Matt's mouth, moving nearly as fast as his hips were slamming into Matt's thighs. Matt moaned, muffled a little by Mello's mouth intoxicating his own.  
The blond tasted of sex, and pure, pure chocolate, so powerful Matt could've sworn that the other boy was eating it that second, if the tongue battling his own wasn't proof of the contrary.

Matt fucked himself back against Mello, falling into a fast, hard rhythm that they both knew would make them come quickly. He gasped, his breath rapidly getting lost somewhere in-between their hot, thrusting bodies.

Mello was panting, the movements of his sharp hips desperate now and rough. He shifted his knees slightly, aiming to fuck deeper into the boy spread-eagled before him, and accidentally thrust straight up against Matt's prostate. They both moaned, Matt practically screaming. and Mello had to stop for a second to control himself. Matt didn't let him wait any longer before he was squirming and pleading with the taller blond to _'move again, please God move!'_

_  
_Mello took a breath, and started moving again, making sure that each time his hips met with Matt's thighs, his cock met with the gamer's prostate. Matt was moaning now, almost screaming in places, and, Mello realised through a blurry haze of fucking, gasping his name.

Suddenly, Matt's hips were speeding up of their own accord, pressing themselves up to be abused by Mello's talented body. A second passed of pure, blinding white, before the world came crashing back and Matt came. Mello moaned loudly, feeling Matt's muscles instinctively tighten around him, and he thrust one more time before releasing furiously inside the shaking younger boy. His arms held out for another second, before reacting with the rest of his slim frame and letting him collapse, just avoiding landing on Matt.

Matt had his eyes closed as Mello fought to control his breathing, and was whispering a mantra of his best friend's alias through dry lips. Mello absentmindedly ran his fingers through the rosary still hanging around his neck, and stretched out on his back, watching as Matt lazily opened his eyes. There was a moment of silence, as there always had to be when lust had run it's course, just to see if there was anything left in the space between the two bodies still sticky and trembling.

Matt's hand slipped from his side, pausing before wrapping his fingers around Mello's tightly. Mello waited a second, as he always did, before squeezing hard, reassurance that yes, they were still here, alive and _human_, if only for as long as they could last together, and yes, that there was still something clasped between their hands that might even be called love.

The two roommates smiled as they relaxed, staying close as they lay in peaceful silence. Mello closed his eyes, letting them shut for just five minutes before he needed to take a shower.

"Hey, Mell?"

The blond nodded, not bothering to open his eyes. "Yeah?"

"I think… I kind of love you." Plain friendliness, plain _Matt_-ness that spoke much more than any long-winded slushy speech ever could.

Mello smiled and sat up.

"Yeah, I know"

And from where he was sitting, the world looked alright_._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

_So what did you think? _

_Review please- It means the world ^.^_

_TwistedPearls_

_x_


End file.
